Tyler Alan
Tyler, a character in The Freshman, The Sophomore and The Junior series, is a student at Hartfeld and a member of the Dungeons and Dragons Club. He makes his first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Tyler has short, black hair, light skin and brown eyes. He wears a navy and red checked T-shirt over a grey undershirt. In The Sophomore, he wears The Crown & The Flame baseball tee. Tyler's formal wear is a blue suit with a red tie and a lighter blue undershirt. Personality Tyler acts shy and nerdy. He can be quite oblivious and awkward when it comes to dealing with love and girls, but he doesn't want to hurt anyone and has a good heart. Relationships Zack Zack is Tyler's best friend. They often play video games together. Tripp & Edgar Tripp and Edgar guys are Tyler's gaming buddies. They also talk about "special" subjects nobody else is interested in. Abbie "Ask her out? No way. I'd just embarrass myself." ''- Tyler about Abbie in ''Book 1, Chapter 5 In Book 1, Tyler developed strong feelings for Abbie. She later began to return his feelings but both were unsure of how to initiate anything, with a number of misunderstandings and Leila's flirtations complicating the situation. If Your Character supports them, Tyler and Abbie will go to the formal together. In ''Book 2'', they're an official couple and things seem to go pretty well. By The Sophomore they have already moved in with each other. In The Sophomore Book 1, Chapter 6 Abbie starts to appear bored of Tyler when he shows affection towards her. By Chapter 13, their relationship appears strained. As of Chapter 14, they are taking a break from each other. In Book 2, Chapter 7 ''he goes to your character's house to talk to Abbie and fix their relationship. Leila In ''Book 1, Leila has a big crush on Tyler, wanting him for herself. After he ditches her between Book 1 & 2'', Leila becomes upset with him, no longer wanting to be involved with him. However since [[The Freshman, Book 3|''Book 3]], Leila seems to have moved on, with things between her and Tyler returning to as they previously were. Sebastian In The Sophomore, Tyler says that Sebastian is not a bad guy once you get to know him, much to Abbie, Zack, and Kaitlyn's dismay. In The Sophomore Book, 1 Chapter 14, Sebastian is shown comforting Tyler over his rocky relationship with Abbie. Other Looks The Freshman Tyler.jpg|Freshman outfit Tyler2.jpg|Party outfit The Sophomore Tyler Sophomore.png|Sophomore Look Tyler Halloween.png|Halloween costume Trivia * Tyler makes a cameo appearance in ''The Haunting of Braidwood Manor'', Chapter 6 ''with Kaitlyn and Zack. * He bears a resemblance to actors Mario Maurer and Harry Shum, Jr. * He is a big fan of the series ''The Crown & The Flame, ''rooting for Kenna and Dom. He even dressed up as Dom for Halloween. * In Helen Twombly's story in ''The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, he is renamed "Skylar", and is portrayed as a much more stereotypical social geek. *It was revealed in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 11, that Nathan's car was used to hit Tyler. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters